


Le linee del destino (portano tutte a te)

by mikimac



Series: Le linee del destino (portano tutte a te) [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock sta per partire per l'Europa dell'Est. Ha salutato la persona più importante della sua vita, lasciandola sulla pista. John non ricorda, ma Sherlock sì. E' la sua condanna. Ricordare il loro passato ed il loro eterno amore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le linee del destino (portano tutte a te)

**Author's Note:**

> Questa one shot è la prima parte di una serie di 14 racconti, che potranno essere one shot o storie in più capitoli, accumunate da una caratteristica: le anime di Sherlock e John si conoscono in “Paradiso”, mentre aspettano di nascere sulla Terra, e si innamorano.
> 
> Quando nascono si ritrovano ed attraversano insieme le epoche della storia fino agli avvenimenti della terza stagione (ed oltre).
> 
>  
> 
> La storia prende spunto da un film del 1987, “Accadde in Paradiso” di Alan Rudolph con Timothy Hutton e Kelly Mc Gillis.
> 
>  
> 
> Il racconto del primo incontro di John e Sherlock sarà oggetto della one shot che costituirà la terza parte della serie, mentre le storie dalla quarta alla dodicesima parte saranno le varie incarnazioni che i nostri assumeranno nel corso della storia, per concludere con la tredicesima e quattordicesima parte in cui mi sbizzarrirò nella mia personale terza versione del dopo terza stagione.
> 
> La quarta stagione non arriverà mai troppo presto! J
> 
>  
> 
> Naturalmente, tutti i personaggi di “Sherlock” saranno sempre identificati con i nomi che hanno nella serie televisiva, mentre per gli altri personaggi saranno mantenuti i nomi della storia originale o saranno inventati appositamente per il racconto.
> 
> Ogni storia sarà leggibile a sé, senza bisogno di leggere tutte le parti della serie.
> 
> Il rating sarà rosso, più per certe parti della serie che per tutte le storie in sé.
> 
> La pubblicazione dovrebbe essere piuttosto regolare: ogni lunedì, mercoledì e venerdì, fino alla conclusione delle storie.
> 
>  
> 
> Ovviamente, i personaggi di “Sherlock” e delle altre storie non mi appartengono, ma sono proprietà esclusiva dei loro inventori.
> 
> Questi racconti non hanno scopo di lucro.
> 
> Se qualcosa dovesse essere già presente in altre fan fiction, chiedo scusa, ma sarebbe veramente involontario.
> 
>  
> 
> Buona lettura

L’aereo sta rullando sulla pista, pronto al decollo.

La sua destinazione è conosciuta a pochissime persone.

Un qualche paese dell’Est europeo.

A bordo c’è un solo passeggero.

Un uomo alto e magro, con i capelli neri e ricci, la pelle bianchissima e gli occhi di un azzurro così chiaro da sembrare quasi trasparenti.

L’espressione di tristezza, che si è dipinta sul volto di Sherlock Holmes quando è salito a bordo, non riesce ad abbandonarlo.

Sulla pista ha salutato e lasciato la persona più importante della sua vita.

Un uomo non troppo alto, con i capelli biondo cenere e gli occhi di un azzurro così intenso da sembrare calmi oceani.

Non oggi, però.

Oggi John Watson non è un calmo oceano, ma un mare in tempesta.

 

 

Questa sarà l’ultima immagine che ricorderò di te, in questa vita.

I tuoi meravigliosi occhi blu così arrabbiati con me.

Mi hai guardato nello stesso modo, anche quel giorno, quando ti sei sentito ferito e tradito, perché io ho deciso per entrambi.

Non riuscivi a sopportare che tutto il peso del dolore gravasse sulle mie spalle, mettendoti al sicuro, protetto ed in salvo.

Tu non ricordi nemmeno la prima volta in cui mi hai guardato in quel modo, ma io non posso dimenticare.

È la mia condanna.

Ricordare sempre tutto.

Stavolta ti sei arrabbiato con me, perché ho ucciso un uomo, per proteggerti.

Sai che la missione che mi è stata affidata è l’equivalente di una condanna a morte.

Nessuno te lo ha detto, ma tu lo hai capito.

Qualcuno potrebbe pensare che tu non sia riconoscente per il sacrificio che ho fatto per te.

Non è così.

Io so che sei arrabbiato perché non riesci ad accettare la soluzione che ho trovato per salvarti.

Non tanto perché abbia ucciso Magnussen.

Sei un medico, certo, ma sei anche un ex militare.

Tu stesso hai ucciso senza esitazione chi minacciasse la mia vita o quella di chi ami, quindi non è stato questo a sconvolgerti.

Quello che non accetti è che io abbia sacrificato me stesso e la mia vita per te.

Quello che non accetti è che l’uomo che reputi essere il più intelligente al mondo non abbia trovato un’altra soluzione che non fosse quella di morire per te.

Ho tentato di scherzare per sdrammatizzare la situazione, ma non mi hai dato corda.

Sei rimasto rigido a fissarmi, quasi incapace di sorridermi e di perdonarmi per quello che ho fatto, la rabbia appena celata sotto la superficie delle buone maniere che ti sono state inculcate fin da bambino.

Mi hai stretto la mano, ma hai esitato così a lungo che, per un attimo, ho pensato che mi avresti preso a pugni.

Un’altra volta.

Da quando sono salito a bordo, ti ho cercato con lo sguardo, per vederti fino all’ultimo istante possibile.

Era il nostro destino in questa vita.

Avrei voluto abbracciarti e baciarti, ricordarti che ci ricongiungeremo per sempre, quando finiremo il nostro percorso in questa esistenza.

Se lo avessi fatto, però, ti avrei condannato ad una morte atroce.

E non ho rinunciato a te per vederti morire.

 

 

40 anni prima.

Un luogo fuori dallo spazio e dal tempo.

Un posto in cui le anime attendono di nascere sulla Terra.

Un mondo in cui le anime vivono una loro vita che non ricordano, quando nascono.

Almeno la maggior parte di esse non ricorda.

Per loro due è sempre stata una cosa diversa.

Sherlock e John.

Sherlock e John vivono insieme, in attesa di nascere per l’ennesima volta.

Ormai hanno perso il conto delle vite che hanno trascorso insieme.

Ogni volta che nascono si ricordano di amarsi e riescono a vivere il loro amore.

Ed è tutto quello che a loro interessa.

Nessuno capisce come possa accadere una cosa del genere.

Il loro legame è così unico che travalicava lo spazio ed il tempo.

 

 

Emmett Humbird*1, supervisore delle anime che devono nascere, segue il caso di Sherlock e John con interesse, perché è rarissimo che due anime si leghino in questo modo, in qualsiasi tempo nascano.

Ora, però, è preoccupato per la piega che sta prendendo la loro storia.

Emmett li ha convocati, per mostrare loro le diramazioni della prossima incarnazione che assumeranno sulla Terra e cercare di indirizzarli verso quella che vorranno vivere.

Sa già che sarà una conversazione difficile.

Le diramazioni sono così dolorose, che persino lui non saprebbe cosa scegliere.

Sherlock e John entrano sorridendo.

Sono tranquilli.

Sanno che Emmett li ha convocati per comunicare loro che presto rinasceranno.

“Prego, sedetevi. – li invita il supervisore – Ho bisogno di parlarvi della vostra prossima vita.”

“Nasceremo ancora insieme, vero? In che epoca vivremo, stavolta? – chiede curioso Sherlock – Le relazioni fra uomini sono ammesse o dovremo stare attenti, come l’ultima volta?”

“Sì, vi rimandiamo sulla Terra insieme. Vivrete a cavallo fra il XX ed il XXI secolo. – risponde Emmett – Le relazioni omosessuali saranno tollerate, anche se vi saranno persone che non le accetteranno e che criticheranno il vostro modo di vivere. Potreste vivere il vostro amore alla luce del sole, malgrado qualche difficoltà.”

“Potreste? – ripete John perplesso – Se anche ci fossero delle difficoltà, faremo di tutto per stare insieme, come sempre.”

Emmett sospira:

“Lo so. – ribatte – Il fatto è che le vostre linee si sono intersecate e legate, in modo negativo o positivo, con quelle di altre anime che condivideranno con voi la prossima vita ed abbiamo deciso che siate voi a scegliere quale vogliate vivere.”

“Quale è il problema di queste linee?” chiede Sherlock preoccupato.

“Guardate voi stessi.”

Emmett allunga dei fogli ad entrambi.

Sherlock li legge velocemente.

John impallidisce sempre più, mentre procede con la lettura.

Quando anche John arriva alla fine dei fogli, non alza gli occhi, ma deglutisce a vuoto.

Sherlock fissa Emmett con fredda rabbia:

“È tutto qui? – sibila – Non ci sono altre alternative?”

Emmett soppesa le parole che sta per dire:

“In effetti, esiste una alternativa a quello che avete letto.”

“Ed è peggiore di queste, visto che non ce la hai nemmeno fatta leggere?” domanda, sospettoso, Sherlock.

“Dipende dai punti di vista. – risponde Emmett – Se deciderete di vivere questa ultima possibile vita alternativa, le vostre linee si intrecceranno, perché è necessario che accada, ma voi non potrete stare insieme.”

“No! – dice subito John – Non se ne parla! Sherlock ed io staremo sempre insieme.”

“Potremmo fare come nell’ultima vita. – propone Sherlock – Potremmo vivere il nostro rapporto in clandestinità.”

“Non è possibile. – ribatte Emmett – L’unico modo che esiste per evitare tutto ciò che avete letto è che voi non vi innamoriate, nella prossima vita.”

“Come potremmo farlo? – chiede esasperato John – Sai che ogni volta che nasciamo noi ricordiamo perfettamente chi siamo e chi siamo stati. E che ci amiamo. Ogni vita non è altro che una prosecuzione della nostra storia d’amore.”

“Abbiamo studiato anche questo. – risponde Emmett – Siamo riusciti a trovare un modo per cancellare completamente la vostra memoria, così che nella prossima vita non ricordiate i vostri trascorsi passati.”

John lo fissa furioso:

“Non se ne parla! Non ti permetteremo di cancellare il nostro passato per evitare … questo!”

Con un gesto brusco butta i fogli sulla scrivania di Emmett.

“Possiamo decidere quale futuro vivere?” chiede in tono secco.

“Sì.” sussurra Emmett.

“Bene. – dice John – Ti comunicheremo che vita vorremo vivere.”

Si alza per uscire.

Sherlock resta seduto e studia Emmett.

“John vai a casa. – dice senza guardare il suo compagno – Io arrivo subito.”

“Sherlock …” inizia a protestare John, ma Sherlock lo guarda sorridendo:

“Ti prego.” mormora.

John sospira. Lancia un’ultima occhiata furiosa ad Emmett ed esce.

Rimasti soli, Sherlock resta in silenzio ancora per qualche minuto:

“Sarà solo John a dimenticare tutto, vero? – domanda con un filo di voce – Io ricorderò ogni cosa.”

Emmett lo fissa negli occhi. Sapeva già che non avrebbe potuto ingannarlo:

“Sarà già complicato cancellare ogni ricordo dalla mente di John. – risponde, spostando lo sguardo fuori dalla finestra – Per te e la tua mente prodigiosa non abbiamo trovato rimedi.”

“Parlerò con John e ti faremo sapere.” dice Sherlock alzandosi.

“Sherlock, non potrete aggirare la cosa, stavolta. – lo mette in guardia Emmett – Come hai visto, le linee del destino sembrano dirette tutte nello stesso modo: se voi vi innamorate, John morirà in modo orribile. L’unica soluzione che avete per evitarlo è non innamorarvi.”

“E quando torneremo qui? – domanda Sherlock – Cosa ricorderà?”

“Tutto. – risponde Emmett – John recupererà la memoria, come al solito. E questa sarà la vostra ultima incarnazione. Dopo potrete vivere per l’eternità qui, insieme.”

Sherlock annuisce:

“Il procedimento per cancellare la memoria è doloroso?”

“No. John non sentirà nulla. – risponde Emmett – Te lo posso garantire.”

“Bene. Cominciate a prepararlo.” Sherlock parla con un filo di voce.

Esce, diretto verso casa.

Verso John.

Sa che non sarà facile convincerlo.

Però deve riuscirci.

 

 

Quando Sherlock entra in casa, John sta preparando la cena.

È nervoso.

Continua a sbattere tutto quello che prende in mano, come se si stesse trattenendo dal picchiare qualcuno.

“Hai deciso che vivremo la vita in cui non potremo amarci, vero?” chiede con rabbia, nemmeno repressa.

“John …” tenta di rispondere Sherlock.

John si volta verso di lui.

Furioso.

Ferito.

Tradito.

“Non accetterò mai di dimenticarti. MAI! – urla – Mentre TU ricorderai tutto, vero?”

Sherlock fa un respiro profondo.

Deve mentirgli, sapendo di mentire, ma lo deve fare.

È l’unico modo che ha per convincerlo.

“Anche io dimenticherò il nostro amore.”

John lo fissa.

Non parla.

È così arrabbiato che il viso è diventato paonazzo.

Gli occhi azzurri sembrano oceani in tempesta.

Le mani si aprono e si chiudono convulsamente.

Il respiro è rumoroso, come se dovesse ricordarsi di inspirare ed espirare.

“Non.Lo.Farò.” sillaba.

Gli volta le spalle e ricomincia ad apparecchiare la tavola.

“Io non accetto di vederti morire. – risponde Sherlock in tono secco – È già successo e non voglio rivivere l’esperienza.”

“Quello che muore è solo un corpo! – ribatte John – Le nostre anime continuano a vivere lo stesso e ricordano il nostro amore eterno. Perché devo rinunciare a te, per tutta una vita? Solo perché le soluzioni proposte sono dolorose? Non sarebbe la prima volta!”

“Sei così ansioso di vivere una delle altre possibili vite che Emmett ci ha mostrato? Desideri tanto diventare il giocattolino preferito di Magnussen?”

John impallidisce.

Ha in mano un bicchiere e lo stringe così forte che esplode in mille pezzi.

“John …” mormora Sherlock e gli si avvicina per aiutarlo.

“Non mi toccare!” gli sibila John arrabbiato.

Si guarda la mano.

Ci sono dei tagli superficiali.

Controlla bene che non vi siano schegge di vetro infilati nel palmo della mano.

Sherlock arriva con garze e disinfettante.

“Fammi controllare.” dice in tono risoluto.

“So fare anche da solo. – ribatte John, nello stesso tono – Sono un medico, ricordi?”

Però lascia che Sherlock gli prenda la mano, che la controlli accuratamente, che la disinfetti e la bendi.

Non si dicono una parola.

Non si guardano negli occhi.

Quando Sherlock finisce la medicazione, John sbatte lo sportello dei bicchieri:

“Ho bisogno di aria fresca. – dice – Devo riflettere. Non ti azzardare a seguirmi.”

Esce senza rivolgere uno sguardo a Sherlock.

Sherlock abbassa la testa.

Fissa per qualche minuto le garze sporche del sangue di John.

“Ti proteggerò sempre. – bisbiglia al nulla – Non permetterò che ti capiti qualcosa. Mai più.”

 

 

John arriva nello studio di Emmett.

Lo trova ancora alla sua scrivania:

“Ti stavo aspettando.” lo accoglie il supervisore.

John odia la nota di dolore che sente nella voce di Emmett.

Sa che quello che sta accadendo non è colpa sua.

Sa che li stanno trattando in modo diverso dagli altri.

Questo, però, non diminuisce la sua rabbia e la sua frustrazione.

“Lui ricorderà tutto.” Non la pone nemmeno come se fosse una domanda, sa che Sherlock gli ha mentito.

Lo sguardo è minaccioso, ma, comunque, Emmett ha già deciso che non gli racconterà menzogne.

Non vuole ingannarlo.

Sarebbe solo aggiungere dolore al dolore.

“Sì.”

“NON È GIUSTO! – l’urlo è un misto di rabbia e disperazione – Perché vuoi condannarlo a vivere nel dolore? Perché non c’è un’altra soluzione?”

“Non ho una risposta.” gli dice Emmett.

John si muove per la stanza come un leone in gabbia.

Si siede e alza uno sguardo disperato sul supervisore:

“Se ti giurassimo che non ci metteremo insieme, potremmo evitare tutto questo?”

Emmett lo fissa compassionevole:

“Non servirebbe ad evitare la tua morte. – risponde – Forse è una sorte di compensazione. Non so cosa dire. Il fatto è che se voi ricordate chi siete e quali siano i vostri sentimenti, tu morirai.”

“Tutti devono morire!” esclama John alzandosi.

Emmett sospira:

“Esistono diversi modi di morire, John.”

“Allora cancellate i ricordi dalla mente di Sherlock. – supplica John – Non fatelo soffrire così tanto. Lasciate che sia io quello che porta il peso del nostro passato sulle proprie spalle. Cosa cambia se a ricordare sono io e non lui?”

“Il fatto è che il procedimento su di lui non avrebbe effetto. – risponde il supervisore – Non si tratta di cancellare la memoria solo ad uno di voi. Non siamo dei sadici, John, non ci piace vedere soffrire le persone. È per questo che vi abbiamo dato una possibilità di scelta. Se avessimo potuto cancellare la memoria di Sherlock, lo avremmo fatto e vi avremmo fatto rinascere insieme, come al solito. Solo che lui è diverso.”

“La sua mente prodigiosa. – sussurra John – La sua condanna.”

Le spalle di John si piegano, come se dovessero sopportare il peso del mondo.

Quando si volta, i suoi occhi riflettono il profondo dolore che sente nel fondo dell’anima.

“Sei sicuro, vero, Emmett? – domanda con un sussurro – Non c’è nulla che io possa fare per proteggerlo?”

Emmett si prende qualche minuto, prima di rispondere:

“No.”

“Sai che non mi permetterà di scegliere una delle altre soluzioni. – continua John – Sai che deciderà di vivere la linea in cui non potremo amarci. Quella in cui io non ricorderò nulla.”

Emmett appoggia i gomiti alla scrivania:

“Si tratta solo di una vita. – dice in tono ragionevole – Quando tornerete, sarà per sempre. Avrete l’eternità per vivere il vostro amore.”

“Hai idea di cosa significherà per Sherlock avermi vicino e non potermi dire nulla? – il tono di John rasenta la furia – Sai quanto soffrirà nel vedere l’indifferenza verso di lui nei miei occhi? Sarebbe più umano non farlo nemmeno nascere!”

Emmett abbassa lo sguardo e riflette per qualche minuto.

John aspetta.

Una traccia di speranza illumina i suoi occhi.

“Potremmo fare così. – Emmett sorride – Voi non avrete una relazione da amanti, ma una amicizia così profonda da essere quasi un amore. Tu sarai assolutamente convinto di non essere attratto dagli uomini, ma la vostra amicizia sarà qualcosa di diverso e speciale. È il massimo che vi possa offrire.”

“Tutto qui? – chiede John deluso – Puoi offrirci solo un’amicizia speciale?”

“È il massimo che posso fare.” Conferma Emmett.

“Va bene. Quanto abbiamo prima di dover nascere?” domanda John con tono rassegnato.

“Tu sarai chiamato fra due giorni. Sherlock nascerà fra due anni.” risponde Emmett.

John annuisce ed esce dall’ufficio.

Il tramonto lo attende sulla veranda.

Il sole è basso all’orizzonte e i vari tono di rosso, giallo ed arancione schizzano il cielo blu.

Due giorni.

Ha due giorni per regalare a Sherlock tutto se stesso e cercare di colmare il vuoto che gli lascerà nella prossima vita.

 

 

John arriva a casa che il sole è già completamente tramontato.

Quando entra, Sherlock gli va incontro preoccupato.

“Dove sei stato fino ad ora? – chiede irritato – Dobbiamo affrontare questa cosa insieme, non puoi scappare così.”

“Dovrai abituarti al fatto che non condivideremo tutto. – risponde John con la stessa irritazione – Fra due giorni mi saranno cancellati tutti i ricordi di noi due insieme, il nostro legame, il nostro amore … tutto.”

Negli occhi di John ci sono una rabbia ed un dolore che fanno male al cuore di Sherlock.

“John …”

John alza una mano per zittirlo:

“Non hai idea di quanto mi faccia stare male sapere che tu ricorderai tutto e che per me, invece, sarai solo un estraneo. – dice in tono più calmo – Non voglio nemmeno immaginare quanto soffrirai per questa cosa. Emmett mi ha garantito che saremo amici, che il nostro sarà un legame di amicizia speciale e profondo, ma non so quanto questo potrà alleviare il tuo dolore.”

“A me basta …” tenta di interromperlo Sherlock.

“Zitto! – gli intima John – Sto parlando io. Faremo quello che vuoi tu. Come sempre. Ora abbiamo due giorni, solo due giorni per riempire la tua meravigliosa mente di tutto l’amore che non ti potrò dare per l’intera prossima esistenza. Ora voglio che andiamo di sopra e che mi ami, fino a quando farà male ed anche oltre.”

John alza una mano per accarezzare il viso di Sherlock.

“Non ti perdonerò mai perché mi costringi a dimenticarti. – aggiunge – Ma ti amo così tanto che farei qualsiasi cosa per te. Anche morire. E morirò, quando mi cancelleranno ogni memoria di te, di noi.”

Sherlock non dice nulla.

Lo prende per mano e salgono nella loro stanza.

 

 

Sono dovuti trascorrere trentaquattro anni della nuova vita di Sherlock prima che Mike Stamford porti John al Bart’s per proporglielo come coinquilino.

 

 

Quando Mike ti ha portato da me, ha avuto inizio la mia gioia ed il mio tormento.

La mia gioia, perché finalmente eravamo di nuovo insieme e non ti avrei permesso di andare via.

Il mio tormento, perché tu non sapevi chi io fossi.

Mi hai guardato come se fossi stato un estraneo.

Non c’era quella luce particolare, nei tuoi meravigliosi occhi, con cui mi guardi di solito.

E io non potevo toccarti, baciarti, accarezzarti ed entrare in te, come avrei voluto fare.

Ti ho osservato entrare nella stanza, zoppicante.

Il mio amore ferito, eppure così forte e tenace.

Sapevo già come attrarre la tua attenzione.

Come rendermi speciale ai tuoi occhi, in modo che accettassi di venire a vivere con me.

Quando hai ucciso il taxista, ho temuto e sperato che ti fossi ricordato di me, di noi, ma non è stato così.

Tu non ricordavi.

Eppure, in certi momenti, il modo in cui mi guardi, in cui mi sorridi, la complicità che si è instaurata fra di noi, così rapidamente ed in modo assolutamente naturale, sono gli stessi di sempre.

Persino quando frequentavi quelle donne, sapevo di essere più importante di loro.

Donne che non sopportavo, perché si prendevano qualcosa che appartiene solo a me, anche se non lo posso reclamare.

Le persone che ci vedevano insieme pensavano sempre a noi come a una coppia.

Gli altri avvertono il nostro legame, ma tu no.

Tu sei inesorabilmente convinto di non essere innamorato di me.

Io, invece, non ho mai smesso di esserlo, nemmeno per un istante.

Ti osservavo in continuazione, soprattutto quando non mi guardavi.

Sentivo il mio cuore andare a pezzi, perché avrei voluto dirti quanto ti amassi e quanto ti desiderassi, ma non potevo.

Solo Molly se ne è accorta.

“Perché sei così triste quando lo guardi e sai che lui non ti sta guardando?”*2

Molly mi ha colto di sorpresa.

Non pensavo che qualcuno potesse accorgersene.

Credevo di essere stato attento.

Perché non dovevo farmi scoprire da te.

Sapevo, però, di poter contare sul fatto che Molly non avrebbe rivelato a nessuno ciò che aveva notato.

E non le ho risposto.

Per non mentirle.

E perché la verità sarebbe stata incredibile.

Quando ho inscenato la mia morte, ti ho detto di averti imbrogliato perché ti conoscevo già.

Ed era vero.

Abbiamo trascorso millenni interi, insieme.

Potrei dedurre ogni cosa di te anche solo ascoltando il suono dei tuoi passi.

Tornare da te è stato come rinascere.

Tu, però, ti eri trovato una compagna.

E mi sono sentito morire perché Mary non è come le altre.

Mary è pericolosa e non sarà facile allontanarla da te.

Malgrado tu ti fossi sposato anche nella nostra vita precedente, il giorno più difficile di tutte le mie vite messe insieme è stato quello del tuo matrimonio con Mary.

Allora i tuoi matrimoni furono un accordo, uno stratagemma che usammo per nascondere la nostra relazione.

Ora non era così.

Avrei dovuto esserci io al posto di quella donna, che stava prendendosi il mio amore.

Il mio cuore.

Avrei voluto urlare.

Fermarti.

Rivelarti tutto.

Non potevo.

Se lo avessi fatto, saresti morto fra atroci sofferenze.

Così ho dovuto lasciare che tutto andasse avanti.

Mi sono armato della mia corazza, del vestito da testimone, per affrontare quella giornata infernale.

Non ho potuto, però, evitare di dichiararti tutto il mio amore, con un monologo assurdo e complicato, perché nessuno doveva capire cosa io provi davvero per il mio biondo dottore.

Perché l’incredibile verità del nostro eterno amore deve rimanere sepolta nella zona più profonda e protetta della mia mente.

Il tuo abbraccio, comunque, è stato un dono prezioso.

In esso ho sentito tutto il tuo amore per me.

Per un attimo, mi è sembrato che tutto fosse giusto e perfetto.

Solo per un attimo.

Quando ho dedotto che Mary fosse incinta, è stato come ricevere un colpo al cuore.

So che tu non farai mai mancare nulla a tua figlia e che per lei farai qualsiasi cosa.

Mary ha trovato un modo per legarti a sé, un legame indissolubile che con me non potresti mai avere.

Non mi è restato altro da fare che dileguarmi nella notte, lasciando Mary a festeggiare il suo trionfo.

Sapevo che lei ti amava, ma anche che nascondeva qualcosa.

Qualcosa di oscuro e minaccioso che ti ha spezzato il cuore.

E da questo non ho potuto proteggerti.

Perché, anche se la verità faceva male, dovevi conoscerla.

Dovevi sapere chi fosse la donna di cui ti eri innamorato.

E io l’ho protetta per te.

Perché, per quanto possa essere incredibile, entrambi, io e Mary, amiamo lo stesso uomo e per lui siamo disposti a tutto.

Io sarò sempre nella tua ombra, pronto a proteggerti da chiunque, qualunque sia il prezzo da pagare.

Ed è per questo che ho ucciso Magnussen.

A sangue freddo, consapevole di quello che stavo facendo.

Però dovevo farlo, perché, se non fosse morto, Magnussen ti avrebbe costretto ad autodistruggerti, per proteggere le persone che ami.

Lo aveva già fatto … no … lo avrebbe fatto se non avessimo scelto questa vita.

Ora la mia vita sta per finire.

Ti sto perdendo.

Chissà quanto tempo ti dovrò attendere, prima che tu mi raggiunga.

Poi, finalmente, staremo insieme.

Per sempre.

 

 

L’aereo abbandona la pista, ma non si allontana troppo.

Sherlock riceve una chiamata dal fratello:

“Devi tornare. – gli dice Mycroft, sorridendo felice – La missione in Europa dell’Est è stata annullata. Torni a casa.”

Anche Sherlock sorride, perché sta per tornare da John:

“Sto tornando da te, amore mio. Tu non lo saprai mai, fino a quando vivremo questa esistenza, ma le nostre vite sono legate in modo indissolubile ed io tornerò sempre da te, perché

Le linee del destino

(portano tutte a te).

**Author's Note:**

> *1 Emmett Humbird è un personaggio del film “Accadde in Paradiso”.
> 
> *2 È la domanda che Molly pone a Sherlock in “The Reichenbach Fall”, episodio 3x03.
> 
>  
> 
> Grazie a chiunque sia arrivato fino a qui.
> 
> Spero che via sia piaciuta.
> 
>  
> 
> Ogni commento è sempre il benvenuto.
> 
>  
> 
> Se qualcuno si è incuriosito, lo aspetto mercoledì per la seconda storia di questa serie, dove sarà raccontato quali fossero i futuri che Sherlock ha voluto evitare per John.
> 
> Tenuto conto che Sherlock ha scelto di vivere accanto a John senza poterlo amare, questa seconda parte sarà piena di angst e di contenuti forti.
> 
>  
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
